Decisions To Be Made
by Jen Rawrr
Summary: Betrayed by the one she looked up to most, neglected by many, Anko's childhood had been taken. But it hurt to know she had willingly given it away. Now with them by her side, it hurt more to know she had to choose.
1. Chapter 1

"Look, all I know is that this chick used to be Orochi-fucking-maru's damn apprentice, okay? So don't go 'Hidan you didn't pay fucking attention!' on me! How was I suppose to concentrate when Konan's boobs were practically begging for me to just grab-"

"Okay Hidan, we get it!" Deidara shouted as the rest of the Akatsuki sighed, relieved. Hidan would just not shut the fuck up.

Well, you might be wondering what the Akatsuki [other than Pein and Konan of course] might be doing on a wonderful, sunny day. The author apparently had an ingenious story up in her mind about Akatsuki capturing one of Konoha's Snake Lady. Okay, fine. Konoha's _only _Snake Lady. Why? As a matter of fact, I myself do not know. The mission was top secret, so as to speak.

And you may be asking, _why _the _whole _of the Akatsuki? Why not just send Deidara? Or-or Sasori? Or something like that.

Again, I have no fucking idea.

But, lets just continue, no?

As I was saying, the Akatsuki were walking freely in the open air towards Konoha's Forest Of Death, possibly a place Anko was currently in.

They had discovered from a _little birdie _that today was her day off. So she was probably training or doing God knows what in an alley.

Someone's stomach had just grumbled and everyone stopped. They all turned to look at Tobi, who in reply, just gave a small squeak.

"T-Tobi was h-hungry this morning b-but Deidara-sempai said to Tobi not to touch his deliciously delicious chocolate-flavored cookies that he kept in this cute little pink heart-shaped jar with the words 'Cute' written in big dark pink bolds! T-Tobi swears, Tobi didn't touch it!"

There was silence at first, then laughter roared through the whole damn forest. Even Kakuzu and Itachi as well as Sasori gave a small chuckle or smile.

"W-what? My sister gave me that!" Deidara retorted, his face now red.

"Right, and I'll die soon!" Hidan laughed, on the floor with his hands on his stomach. Kisame also rolled on the floor, tears in his eyes.

It gave a good 2 minutes for the Akatsuki to recover before making their way to Konoha. Along the way, they quickly disguised themselves as a family here on vacation. When they reached the gates of Konoha, the guards on parol stopped them.

"Stop. Papers, please."

They had killed a family and took everything. Wallets, food [mostly gone by Zetsu], anything at all. They just had to clean off the blood of the victims and tried to disguise themselves. It took them 10 seconds. But Tobi and Hidan almost took an hour.

Before they knew it, they were inside.

Deidara was the fat lady, the mom. While Kakuzu was the dad, the hunky, but old, dad. The rest were all the children. It'd be a funny picture if you ask me.

Deidara was obviously pissed at being mom. Which meant he had to be nice and act lady-like, apart from brushing his hair, which was the only lady-like thing he knew how to do, since the woman apparently cut her hair short. Not enough to brush properly. Deidara was pissed indeed.

Kakuzu was somehow okay with being the father. The _lead _of the whole family. Sure, he had to protect his family, but he had _5 fucking hearts. _Now what man wouldn't be pleased to control a whole group of S-Ranked Missing Nins? An insane one. Plus, Kakuzu would be in charge of the money. Deidara might take some, going out to buy groceries and such, but it wasn't much. Konoha was peaceful now, so the village was going at a slow rate and groceries were fucking cheap. Kakuzu was obviously happy.

Itachi was made the eldest child. He was at least, 21 years old. Almost the same age as Itachi himself. Wait, I'm confusing myself. Whatever.

Sasori was made the second eldest. What, with his good looks and charm, he could not _possibly _be the youngest, am I right? Sasori was 20, so as to speak. But his height told otherwise. He looked like a 15 year old with that cute red hair of his.

Zetsu. Ah, that had to be a problem. Zetsu was a problem. His skin was weird. It was half black, half white. So poor, unfortunate Zetsu had to use a clone to have a twin. One Zetsu's skin was literally black, while Clone Zetsu's skin was white. He was obviously moping. Zetsu was 19. That was odd, as both Zetsus looked old enough to be 23.

Hidan was pissed at being the middle-aged child. He wanted to be the father. But Kakuzu beat him to it. He also had to change his hair color from silver to red. He loved that color, but somehow also hated it. It definitely _did not fucking match his face. _Now Hidan looked weird, he would say. But he still had that arrogant, sexy smirk. So he was okay. He was 17, by the way.

Kisame had to change his skin color, obviously. Kakuzu and Deidara lied to the guards that he and Tobi were adopted. They found the 2 boys lost in the forest, covered in dirt and mud whatsoever. Kisame looked sexy. Much more than Hidan when he had changed his skin color. His gills completely gone. He was 18.

Tobi was 15. And he was _fucking adorable. _His mask had been removed and he changed his face to resemble a certain _Uchiha. _He had jet black hair and he would not just stop smiling.

"Alright Konoha, the Akatsukis have arrived!" Deidara smiled triumphantly at Hidan's words. The rest looked at Hidan like he was crazy, to which he only replied with a grin.

"Are you just doing this to get on my nerves or are you trying to get us all killed?" Kakuzu asked nonchantly.

"Depends, is it working?" Hidan still had his shit-eating grin on.

"It definitely is."

"Ho ho!" Hidan raised his hand. "I have succeeded then!"

Now not only were the Akatsuki looking at him, a few villagers were too. He brushed them off.

"Okay, so we're going to the forest now?" Kisame questioned.

"No, we're going to my aunt Mika's wedding." Deidara blatantly said.

"We are?" Tobi looked excited.

"No! You wish we were! Of course we're going now!" Deidara crossed his arms.

There was silence.

"Uhh.. guys? Which way is the forest?"

Everyone groaned at Deidara's words. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Its to your left, Deidara." Itachi's voice was heard.

"Alright-ty then! Off we go!" He beamed, leading the lazy-asses.

* * *

They all saw Anko there, lazily eating her Dango and throwing the skewers at the tree as if they were Kunais. As soon as she sensed them, she got off.

"Hello." She smiled. It had been a while since anyone had visited the Forest Of Death. And if they were from another village, they might just be willing to be friends with her before they found out about her past. Anko was pretty sure all the villages have at least heard/been terrorised of/by Orochimaru. She refrained from touching her mark from the new faces she had just seen.

"I haven't seen you guys around here before. Are you from another village?" She asked, smiling some more.

"Actually, yes. We're in a bit of a jiffy here." Kakuzu tried to imitate a Australian accent. Hopefully she won't find out their real identities.

He could sense the rest trying to hide their laughter.

"Really, now?" She asked, hand on her hip.

"Yup."

"Well," she turned around. Perfect. He looked towards Hidan. Hidan nodded. "Whats the problem?" Before she could turn back again, Hidan had struck her with his three-bladed scythe.

Eventually she had passed out due to blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

Anko woke up to find herself in a strange room. The walls were orange and it had pink polka dots. Whoever owned this room obviously had bad taste. _Ugh. Fuck, my head hurts. _She touched her head and saw red. Then she inspected herself. There was this stitching She stayed there for a good 2 minutes before groaning loudly.

The groan could be heard all across the base.

"Shes awake." Kakuzu simply said.

She quickly shut her mouth and tried to find a way out of there. _Think, Anko, think! What has that bastard taught you?_

_

* * *

_

_"Anko, what color is your underwear today?" Orochimaru grinned. _

_

* * *

_

"FUCK! Orochimaru, you fucking bastard slash pedophile slash pervert!" Anko growled.

* * *

Far away, in Otogakure, Orochimaru sneezed.

"My lord, are you alright?" Kabuto asked, concerned. He hadn't seen Orochimaru sneeze for a long time. In fact, he hadn't seen Orochimaru out of his room for a long time. Mainly because he was in there, doing God knows what.

"I'm fine, Kabuto. I just have a feeling someone has called me a pedophile once again." Orochimaru sniffed.

* * *

Anko tried getting up, but to no avail. Her legs were not moving, they were in shackles.

She could not stand up.

This was bad.

She heard footsteps. _Shit. If this is another prank from Kotetsu and Izumo, I swear, I will kick their asses. _Her heart was thumping.

She was ready to smirk when the doorknob opened. When she spotted several figures in black cloak with red clouds, her face fell.

Badly.

_Double shit! I hope this is a prank. _

They came in and she gripped the shackles on her legs and tried to get them off as fast as she could. But life again had been a bitch to her.

"Having trouble, girly?"

_This is definitely not a prank. -sigh- Why do all the fucked up things happen to me? _

Anko didn't bother looking up. She knew that voice too well.

"Depends, what're you talking about, Fishy?" Her eyes were focused on the damn shackles.

Kisame grinned. There was silence until she looked up.

"Soo.. Care to elaborate?" She growled. Her face did not looked pleased.

"Mmhmm." Deidara murmered.

"I'm sorry, Madam, what was that?" Ankos head and attention now towards Deidara.

It took Deidara a moment to quickly process her words through his head.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Tsunade looked up from her cards.

"Did you hear that, Jiraiya?" Meanwhile, Jiraiya quickly looked at her cards before turning back to his own.

"Hear what?"

"That sound."

"Tsunade, you're getting old. Stop imagining things."

"Alright." She muttered. She looked back at him to find a wide grin on his face.

"Bras, off." He smirked.

That is the last time Tsunade will ever play Strip Poker with Jiraiya ever again.

* * *

"I'm a fucking boy, goddamit!" Deidara yelled.

"Really?" Anko chuckled. "You somehow look like that blonde chick, Ino. No, scratch that. You look exactly like her."

"Why I oughta-"

"Deidara. Enough." Pein stepped in. He had enough headaches with all the paperwork. He certainly did not need another loud mouth. No, Deidara and Tobi were certainly enough for him. No wait, scratch that. Deidara, Tobi and Hidan.

"But Leader, she-"

"Enough." Pein looked at Deidara. He squeaked and stepped back.

"Miss Mitarashi, are you aware of why you're here?"

"No." _Does it look like I'm aware? _

"You're here because of Orochimaru." Anko waited for him to continue.

"Is that it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what?"

"No _'You're here because Orochimaru wants to tear you apart bit by bit.'? _No '_You're here because Orochimaru wants the seal re-activated again.'? _Just _'You're here because of Orochimaru.'?_"

"..."

"Really? Goddamn, I can't even know why you guys kidnapped me. Wow. This is officially the worst day for me." She sulked.

There was silence until,

".. Food'll be on the table soon. Konan will give you some clothes to change in." He said before he walked out of the room.

Konan just merely stared at Pein.

"I will do what?"

He stopped. Not bothering to turn around, said. "Is there a problem?"

"No." She was the one who sulked now.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, you will be sharing a room with Hidan and Kakuzu now."

"Who?"

Hidan stepped in. "Thats me, you bitch. And that douche over there is Kakuzu." Pein did not bother to listen to their conversation any longer and walked back to his dorm. Konan followed shortly after.

"Oh, is that the tentacle freak?"

"Does it matter?"

"Depends, is he a pervert?"

"Hes not the one you should be worried about."

"Then who should I be worried about? You? Don't make me laugh."

"Why? What the fucks so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Don't tell me you're deaf too."

"Huh? Is there something I'm not getting?" Anko was nearly in tears now.

"Oh god, you're slow too!"

"WHAT?"

"Y-your hair, you fucking bastard. Its fucking white. You know, like old people."

Hidan finally caught what she was saying.

"You bitch."

"I know you are but what am I?" She smirked, her laughing fit gone. Hidan shrugged.

"What-the-fucking-ever! Lets get back to our room, I need another sacrifice." His face in a grin, he stomped out.

"Eh, hello. Remember me? The girl with the shackles on her leg?"

Kakuzu finally looked at her. Before unlocking her shackles, he hit a nerve which caused her to totally stop moving. Her body felt numb and like jelly. She couldn't move.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

He removed her shackles and carried her bridal style to 'their' room. Anko blushed. "Put me the fucking hell down! I can take care of myself!"

Kakuzu didn't bother replying to her. Tobi finally was laughing from the little argument she and Hidan had.

They made their way past the now laughing Tobi, the emotionless Sasori, the smirking Deidara, the grinning Kisame and..

And Itachi.

This was gonna be one hell of a day.


End file.
